The One With The Cake
by sexystarwarslover
Summary: Anakin and Padme's twins Luke and Leia are turning one. So they are having a party for their family and friends to help them celebrate. However problems begin to arise throughout and before the party can begin, will Anakin & Padme's party be a success?
1. Introduction

**Star Wars Friends Crossover**

**The One with the Cake**

**Cast:**

Padme: Rachel

Anakin: Joey

Obi Wan: Chandler

Satine: Monica

Ahsoka: Phoebe

Rex: Ross

Luke and Leia: Emma

Qui Gon: Jack

Shmi: Judy

**Notes:**

1. This is one of my favourite Friend's episodes and I have decided to tweak it and give my own twist, Star Wars style!

2. Padme and Anakin are married and have two beautiful twins, Luke and Leia who are approaching their first birthday. I made Padme and Anakin, Rachel and Joey because they seem more like them and go well together.

3. Obi Wan and Satine are married and are uncle and aunt to the twins because Obi Wan and Anakin are brothers; their parents are Qui Gon and Shmi {a call back to my Anakin and Padme AU Story

6. Rex has a bit of Ross and Joey's lines and attitude , Anakin has Joey's and a bit of Ross's, you'll see where if you've seen the episode and Obi Wan is still the same, all Chandler, one part Ross

**Summary:**

It's almost Luke and Leia's first birthday. Anakin and Padme have planned a birthday party for them with all their friends, unfortunately, Obi Wan has booked a weekend away from Satine and him on Alderaan, and after some reasoning, find themselves having to delay their trip just for the party, hoping to fly there afterwards. Thinking that it will be a perfect fun filled day, everything goes wrong! And Sabe and Obi Wan are pestering to leave to make their reservations. Will Luke and Leia have a party; Anakin and Padme don't want them to remember?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Setting-Dexter's Diner**

Anakin, Padme, Obi Wan, Rex and Ahsoka are all chatting and hanging out at the diner, when Satine arrives from work, Obi Wan sees her coming and decides to tell her the good news,

Sabe: "Hey" she beamed as everyone all greeted her friendly,

Anakin/Padme/Obi Wan/Ahsoka/Rex: "Hey"

Obi Wan: "Honey, I got that room at the Sunset villa this weekend" as Satine gasped, breaking out in a smile,

Satine: "That place on Alderaan?" she asked, "You can take a hint" she laughed, realising that Obi Wan _**had**_ been listening to her for weeks now, however, Padme and Anakin weren't too please to hear it was this weekend,

Padme: "Wait, you guys, can't go away this weekend. It's Luke and Leia's birthday. We're having a party" she informed them as Satine had a suggestion,

Satine: "Well, can't you have the party when we get back?" she asked as Padme and Anakin gave a small laugh,

Anakin: "No" he laughed,

Padme: "No, you can't do that, then it wouldn't be your real birthday" she pointed out as Obi Wan spoke up,

Obi Wan: in a sarcastic tone, "Gee, if only they were one and had any idea what a birthday was" as Anakin spoke up,

Anakin: "Come on, you guys, this is really important to us" before Satine reminded them,

Satine: "Well, I'm sorry but Obi Wan and I really need a weekend away, to reconnect, emotionally" as Obi Wan added,

Obi Wan: "There's this thing, I really want us to do. I read about it in Jedi Maxim" he explained, but Padme wasn't convinced,

Padme: "Well, can't you just go to Alderaan the next day?" she asked as Anakin spoke up once more,

Anakin: "Yeah we want everyone to be there. As much I hate to delay your inventive games, brother" he smirked

Padme: "And I mean, you know, you guys. This is a big deal. How can we have their first birthday without their aunt and uncle?" she asked as Satine sighed, turning back to Obi Wan,

Satine: "Alright we'll stay. We can just fly there after the party" she assured him as Obi Wan huffed,

Obi Wan: "Fine, but if we end up not doing this Jedi Maxim thing because of this party…." He informed them before Satine cut him off,

Satine: "Believe me, that is not why we won't be doing that!" she snapped at him shutting him about his strange plans for their weekend.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Setting: Padme and Anakin's apartment**

The day of the party had arrived. Luke and Leia had been up all night and didn't sleep well, so they were still asleep, but that gave Padme, dressed in a stunning, knee length light blue dress with her thick brown hair in luscious curls, Ahsoka had came over to help. Anakin had taken a nap along with the twins; Rex was due to arrive any minute. Satine and Obi Wan were getting ready along with preparing their speeder to leave straight afterwards and Qui Gon and Shmi on their way.

Padme moved over to Ahsoka, who was setting down some of the food, she was so excitedly, she started to remember her own parties when she was younger,

Padme: You know, Ahsoka, when I was little, on my birthday, my daddy would hide a present in every room of the house, and then he would draw a treasure map to help me find them all" she pointed out, settling down a plate of food,

Ahsoka: Aw…I love family traditions like that. Growing up in the temple, we didn't have many birthday traditions, although Anakin did make it a tradition to have dinner at Dexter's then spar together with the birthday person win" she explained seeing Padme smile.

The front door slid open once more and in came Rex, with a small holo camera, Padme had asked him to bring. Anakin and Padme had decided to make this for their twins for when they were older,

Rex: "I brought the holo camera for Luke and Leia's birthday video" he told her as Padme became more excited,

Padme: "Oh good, we had this idea to make a birthday video for Luke and Leia and we'll give it to her when she's 18" she explained as Ahsoka admired their idea,

Ahsoka: "Oh cool, wow it's like a time capsule" she gasped as Rex agreed,

Rex: "Yeah" he replied as Ahsoka went on

Ahsoka: "Oh, just think they're gonna be watching that video on a holonet that hasn't even been invented yet, with friends who right now are just babies and they'll be living on a planet hiding from the Sith" she finished as Rex looked up,

Rex: "That's the hope" he smiled, turning back to Padme, "So is Luke and Leia awake yet?" he asked,

Padme: "No, its still naptime, but they'll be up soon" she smiled as Palo looked around,

Rex: "Okay, where's Anakin?" he asked as Padme laughed once more,

Padme: "I said it's still nap time" she informed him, as the bedroom door opened once again and out strolled Anakin, dressed in black pants and a clean fresh shirt, lazily rubbing his eyes

Rex: turning on the holo camera, "Hey, there's daddy. Say something to your twins on their 18th birthday" he told him as Anakin smirked,

Anakin: "18 huh?" he asked, jokingly however Rex wasn't laughing,

Rex: 'Anakin, no!" he exclaimed,

Anakin: "What? It's for Leia's hot friends!" he shot back as Rex rolled his eyes,

Rex: "When they see this, you'll be 41 and married to Padme still" he reminded him as Anakin laughed once again,

Anakin: "And they'll be starting to think about settling down and Padme won't mind" he smirked as Palo simply looked confused as Padme turned to Rex, with a table,

Padme: "Rex, will you please set this up for people to put Luke and Leia's presents on?" she asked as Rex smiled nervously, taking the table from her,

Rex: "Love to yeah" he smiled as she moved away, Rex leaned over to Ahsoka, in a low whisper,

Rex: "We were supposed to bring presents?" he asked as Ahsoka nodded,

Ahsoka: "Yeah, I wrote Luke and Leia a song" she informed him as Rex became more worried,

Rex: "Oh yeah, how was I suppose to know?" he asked as Ahsoka looked surprised,

Ahsoka: "Rex, it's a birthday party" she reminded him as Rex laughed,

Rex: "Yeah but it's for one year old twins. What's the point?" he asked wondering what he was going to do when the door opened once again and in strolled Satine and Obi Wan,

Satine: "Hi" she smiled as Obi Wan followed her, with Anakin filming them with the holo camera,

Obi Wan: "Where's the birthday twins?" he asked as Padme smiled,

Padme: "Oh, they're still napping" she informed them as Obi wan added,

Obi Wan: "Oh sure they were up all night excited about the party, they know its happening" as Padme knew what they were doing but glad they were here,

Padme: "You guys, I know it's not a big deal to you and that you have to get to Alderaan but it's a big deal to us. Luke and Leia will never have a first birthday again" she told them, as Satine felt bad,

Satine: "You're right. We're sorry" she replied before going on "Now let's wake up, Luke and Leia and get the fun times started!" she shouted as Padme quickly explained to her,

Padme: "Well, really, they didn't sleep well last night so we can't wait them up" as Satine became angry again,

Satine: "Are you fricking kidding, Skywalker!" she exclaimed, watching her walk past her as Anakin threw on a clean, silked shirt over his pants just as the door opened once again and in Qui Gon and Shmi, all dressed up and excited to be here, Anakin keeps going on filming with the holo camera

All: "Hi" as Anakin added,

Anakin: "Hey!" still moving around with the holo camera

Padme: "I'm so glad you came" she assured them as Qui Gon couldn't believe they were already one.

Qui Gon: "I can't believe Luke and Leia are already one." he gushed as Shmi smiled, over at Anakin, who smiled back, while holding the camera,

Kristy: "I remember your first birthday" she started, "Obi Wan was jealous of all the attention we were giving you. He pulled on his testicles so hard, we had to take him to the medical centre" she informed them as Anakin, tried hard not to laugh, turning the holo camera over to Obi Wan:

Anakin: "There's something you didn't know about your uncle" he spoke as Obi Wan gave him a cold glare through the camera, making Anakin only laugh then place the camera down next to Satine and moved over to where Qui Gon and Shmi were moving too,

Rex: "Hey, Mr and Mrs Jinn," taking the present from them, smirking, "Hey, you know what would be fun? If we gave this present to Luke and Leia from all of us" he told them however they were not convinced,

Qui Gon: "Which one are you?" he asked as Rex quickly placed the present on the table, and moving over to where Ahsoka stood. He needed to come up with a present and he needed to do it before anyone else discovered he had nothing


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Setting: Padme and Anakin's apartment**

Growing impatience with every minute that the twins were not awake, Satine moved over in frustration, to where Obi Wan stood by the food table,

Sabe: "I can't believe Luke and Leia are still asleep" she told him as Obi Wan agreed,

Obi Wan: "I know. What are we going to do?" he asked as Satine looked around, before figuring something out,

Satine: "I've got a plan. I've got a plan" she started, looking down, she picked up a platter, "I am going to ram this platter really hard into your ribs" she went on as Obi Wan looked stunned, "You're going to scream out, and that'll wake them up!" she exclaimed as Obi Wan simply looked her at her,

Obi Wan: "I'm not going to Alderaan, with this Satine" he told her, while Rex had finally discovered what he could give the twins as a present,

Rex: "Hey, Ahsoka? You know what?" he asked as she turned around to look at him, "I was thinking since you wrote a song, maybe I could do something for Luke and Leia using my talents" he explained as Eirtae looked stunned,

Ahsoka: "You're going to teach them how to use a blaster?" she teased, as Rex looked stunned,

Rex: "No, no, no" he corrected her as Ahsoka looked relieved,

Ahsoka: "Oh" she replied allowing him to explain more,

Rex: "You know, I could, like, maybe I could do a dramatic re-telling of one of their favourite holo stories" he suggested as Ahsoka suggested another idea,

Ahsoka: "Or you could stick a fork in a shurra" she added as Rex looked serious at her,

Rex: "Hey, I think Luke and Leia might like it" he shot back just as Padme moved into the kitchen, over hearing their conversation,

Padme: "Oh, Luke and Leia might like what?" she asked as Rex froze, slowly turning around,

Rex: "My present" he replied as Padme smiled excitedly,

Padme: "What did you get them?" she asked as Rex corrected her,

Rex: "Actually, we prepared performances" before Ahsoka chipped in,

Ahsoka: "Separate performances" as Rex shot back,

Rex: "But equally real" as Padme suggested an idea, looking into the living room,

Padme: "Well, that sounds like fun" she told them before adding, "Well, people are getting a little antsy waiting for Luke and Leia to wake up from their nap, so would you mind performing them once now?" as Rex froze once more,

Ahsoka: "Sure, yeah!" she exclaimed as Rex added,

Rex: "Okay" as Padme turned to inform the others of their performances,

Padme: "Okay, all right. Everybody, let's get this party started. Rex and Ahsoka are gonna perform a little something for us" she announced, taking a seat on the lounge, as Anakin moved for the video,

Anakin: "Oh great" he replied as Ahsoka smiled at Rex,

Ahsoka: "Aren't you going to be embarrassed having nothing prepared?" she asked as Rex pointed out,

Rex: "Hey, out on the battlefields, I would simply go out there and fire, no preparation" he reminded her, moving to the front of the group as Padme asked,

Padme: "So, Rex, what are you going to do for us?" as Rex looked around,

Rex: "I will be doing a dramatic re-telling of one of Luke and Leia's books" he replied as Padme looked confused,

Padme: "Oh, okay, which one?" she asked as Rex spied some holo stories nearby,,

Rex: "Well, it's one of their favourites" accidentally picking up one of Padme's books, "Riding the Storm out: Coping with Postpartum Depression" before pulling a face and reaching for a holo projector, with a nervous laugh, he activated it and began,

Palo: _"The Story of the Princess & Prince and their parents" _he started, _"The kingdom was blessed with the birth of the Queen's new children, she stood on the balcony with her husband, holding the twins, looking out, "One day, your parents will not be here and you will need to rule the city, but know that we'll always be with you_

_**15 minutes later…**_

After several minutes, Rex reached the end of the holo story, ending with the same lines he began with,

Rex: _They rocked their children and looked over the city, speaking softly, "One day, your parents will not be here and you will rule but know we'll always be with you" _closing off the story, he smiled at his friends as Padme was overwhelmed with emotion,

Padme: almost in tears, waved her hands, "Oh wow!" she cried as Anakin shook his head, looking stunned, as Padme went on, "That was amazing"

Anakin: "Thankyou so much for that gift" he told him as Obi Wan turned to Satine, almost in tears himself,

Obi Wan: "I was not ready for this today" as Satine placed her arms around him as Anakin echoed his reply,

Anakin: Amazing, amazing" before everyone started to get back just as Ahsoka moved to the front as Padme, gasped,

Padme: "Ahsoka, I'm sorry" she told her, taking a seat once more, "Ahsoka has prepared something" she told them as they took their seats,

Ahsoka: "That's right" she replied, "I prepared a song for Luke and Leia from my heart to theirs, for there is no greater gift than the gift of music" she told him as Rex looked confused as she started,

Ahsoka: "Luke, Leia, your names propose a dilemma cause not much rhymes with Luke and Leia, maybe a fluke or lily, happy birthday, Luke and Leia!" she finished, with a giggle as Padme looked around,

Padme: "Is that it?" she asked as now it was Ahsoka to give a nervous smile,

Ahsoka: "No, of course, not" she replied, "No, I've also prepared a reading" she went on, reaching for one of Padme's books, "Sex and the Single Mother" she said, reading the title, "Finding your …" she started before she was cut off Obi Wan, Satine, Padme and Anakin, before she could say the next word

Obi Wan/Padme/Anakin/Satine: "Oh no, no, no!" they exclaimed, hoping to stop her before she went on. The party was already showing some interesting events, what was next to come?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Setting: Padme and Anakin's apartment**

The twins were still asleep, they were heavy sleepers when they wanted to be! Anakin instructed Rex to record his parent's message to Luke and Leia. Rex now stood meters before Qui Gon and Shmi, holding the holo camera towards them. Qui Gon's arm around Shmi's shoulders

Shmi: "Hello, Luke and Leia. Happy 18th birthday" she smiled as Qui Gon added,

Qui Gon: "Right now, that seems so far away. 17 years" as Shmi laughed,

Shmi: "Yes, you'll be all grown up by them and we'll be…. Well, your grandfather and I might not be here" she quietly finished as Qui Gon spoke up once again,

Qui Gon: "That's true. This message could be coming to you from beyond the grave, Luke and Leia" as Shmi went on,

Shmi: "After all, my parents died very young" she replied as Qui Gon added,

Qui Gon: "And my cholesterol's off the chart" as Shmi put in,

Shmi: 'Remember, Leia, heart disease kills women too" as Rex quickly stopped them, shutting off the camera

Rex: "Okay, cut! Great. Great. That was just…." He told them moving off as Shmi smiled,

Shmi: "Oh good" she smiles as Padme moved over to Rex, reminding him of the cake.

Padme: "Rex, don't forget to get a shot of Luke and Leia's cake" she told him, as he moved into the kitchen to bring the cake out,

Rex: Okay, sure" he replied, as she turn to Satine

Padme: "You're going to love this cake. I got it this bakery, in the Entertainment distinct, Carino's." she told her,

Satine: remembering where she was talking about, "Oh, I love that place. They have the creamiest frosting! I use to hitch hike there when I was a kid" she told her as Padme simply smiled before going on,

Padme: "Anyway, they make these great novelty cakes, in all different shape. And if you give them a photo, they'll copy it on icing" she explained as Satine asked,

Satine: "Did you give them a photo of Luke and Leia?" as Padme nodded, happily,

Padme: "Yes, on a cake, shaped like a bunny" she replied as Rex cutin,

Rex: "Uh, Padme, does this bakery bake by chance, erotic cakes, say for bachelorette parties?' he asked as Padme looked confused,

Padme" moving over to where he stood, "Rex, what are you talking…..Oh my god! They put my babies' faces on a penis!" she exclaimed as everyone else rushed over,

Ahsoka: smiling with glee, "Now, it's a party!" she exclaimed,

Padme: "You guys, this is funny. If I wanted to do a disaster, I would have baked it myself!" she yelled

Anakin: "Uh, is it okay to say that I think it looks delicious?" he asked as Padme wasn't laughing as Padme grabbed the phone, Shmi leaned back, to whisper to Qui Gon,

Shmi: "Qui Gon, look at this" she noted as he agreed,

Qui Gon: 'I know what you're thinking, Shmi. The resemblance is uncanny" he told her as Obi Wan couldn't stand to know that,

Obi Wan: clenching his teeth: "I am this close to tugging on my testicles again" he warned as Padme turned back to the group, still on the phone,

Padme: "No, no, this is not what I ordered, okay?" she informed them, "I went all the way to Entertainment district. So that I could have the perfect cake for my children's birthday and I need a bunny cake right now!" she exclaimed as Rex made a suggestion,

Rex: "Ask them if it would be faster if we cut the babies face off the penis, so we could place it on the bunny" before realising what he was talking about, "That is a weird sentence" he added as Padme scoffed, turning back towards the cake,

Padme: "Oh believe me, I am going to be bringing this cake back. I don't even want it in my house" she told them, before she slapped Anakin's hand to refrain him from touching it,

Padme: "Anakin! Don't touch it!" she shouted as Anakin threw the fork down in frustration,

Anakin: "I'm so confused!" he exclaimed as Padme went on,

Padme: "Yes, I still want my children's picture but on a bunny cake!" she exclaimed, "Yellow cake, chocolate frosting, with nuts!" she added, frustrated more as Obi Wan spoke up,

Obi Wan: "To be fair, this one does have nuts" which only received a cold glare from Padme


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Setting: Padme and Anakin's apartment**

Padme had left to hopefully resolve the cake issue at the bakery, leaving everyone else hanging around at the apartment. Obi Wan, Satine and Anakin were all hanging in the kitchen, Anakin telling Satine how good it was to lend Padme her faster speeder,

Anakin: "Satine, it was nice of you to loan Padme your speeder so she could get the cake" as Satine huffed,

Satine: "It was nice of her to pull my hair until I dropped the keys" she shot back as Anakin sighed, before turning on the holo camera again,

Anakin: "Well, you know, while we wait, you could tape your video message to Luke and Leia on their 18th birthday, huh, okay?" he suggested, holding it to them,

Obi Wan: "Hi Luke, Leia, it's the year 2020. Are you still enjoying your nap?" he asked as Satine smiled,

Satine: "We're your aunt Satine and uncle Obi Wan by the way. You may not recognised us because we spoke to your parents in 17 years!" she glared as Obi Wan added,

Obi Wan: "We use to be married but then we missed a weekend away together and things kind of unravelled. Because of you, happy birthday" he smiled" as Anakin sighed and shut off the camera as Sabe started again, "

Satine: "Anakin, Padme promised that it would be over by now. We seriously have to leave now if we want to get it to Alderaan" she told him as Obi Wan pointed out,

Obi Wan: "I called them the last ship leaves in a half-hour" as Ahsoka spoke up,

Ahsoka: "And I have a training session" as Anakin tried to stop them for leaving,

Anakin: "You guys, just, please, a little bit longer. I promise Padme will be back with the cake any minute, Satine, remember the frosting, huh?" he asked as Sabe started to remember,

Satine: "Alright, five more minutes" she assured him as the comm. rang and Anakin quickly answered it,

Anakin: "Hello" he spoke, "Oh no, what happened?" "Okay, where are you? Okay, I'll be right there" he told her, hanging up, writing something down on the datapad, as Obi Wan spoke,

Obi Wan: "Was that Luke and Leia? Are they up?" he asked sarcastically as Anakin looked at him,

Anakin: "Padme was pulled over speeding and she forgot her licence. So I have to bring it to her" he replied, as Ahsoka moved towards the door,

Ahsoka: "Well if you're leaving, then I'm definitely going" she announced as Satine jumped off her seat,

Satine: "Wait, if anyone gets to go, it's us, we've been complaining the longest" she reminded them as Anakin couldn't believe what he was hearing,

Anakin: "No, wait, you guys. No, you can't leave. Padme already feels bad that cake's messed up. How do you think she'll feel when she discovers that everyone's left?" he asked as Obi Wan answered him,

Obi Wan: "I don't know. You'll tell us on Monday" as Anakin looked past them to Rex, lounging on the lounge,

Anakin: "Rex, you're in charge. You make sure no one leaves" he instructed him, exiting the apartment as Rex agreed,

Rex: "Got it" he assured him, closing the door after him, turning back to the rest of the group, seeing Obi Wan getting to his feet,

Rex: "Hey, where do you think you're going?" he asked as Obi Wan answered simply,

Obi Wan: "To the fresher" as Rex let him to go, before going on,

Rex: "Okay well, the rest of you get comfortable because we are gonna be here for a…" his voice trailed off as he heard noise in the fresher, "Wait a minute, there's a window in there" he pointed out, moving towards the door, followed by Ahsoka,

Ahsoka: "Oh, no, he's not getting away that easy!" she told them, as they both rushed into the fresher, startling Obi Wan,

Obi Wan: "What are you doing! Get the hell out of here!" he exclaimed as Rex and Ahsoka quickly rushed from the fresher, too stunned at what they had mistaken the noise for,

Rex: "Well, that one did not have Luke and Leia's face on it" he spoke as Ahsoka nodded,

Ahsoka: "It did not" she agreed

Rex: "No" he assured her as Shmi and Qui Gon moved over into the kitchen,

Shmi: "Well, we'd better get going. It's late, Qui Gon can't drive at night anymore. He has trouble staying in his lane" she informed them as Qui gon added,

James: "Last winter, I nearly flew into the corner of the Senate chamber. The holonet thought it was a hate crime" as Shmi smiling, giving Obi Wan a kiss on his cheek and a hug to Satine,

Shmi: "Anyway, it was lovely seeing you" she told them as Rex smiled at them,

Rex: "Okay" he replied as Shmi and Qui Gon said their goodbyes,

Shmi: "Bye. Bye, dear" she told them as Rex added,

Rex: "Nightly-nightly" he told them before he simply let them out, nicely as Ahsoka stared in shock,

Ahsoka: "Rex! How could you let them leave?" she asked as Rex pointed out,

Rex: "Hey, hey, I'm not gonna mess with Qui Gon. He's a great man. He fought for our galaxy" as Satine, already knowing that this wasn't true, having heard the truth from Obi Wan, corrected him,

Satine: "No, he didn't. He pretended to be a quaker to get out of going to Naboo" as Rex gasped,

Rex: turning around to lock the front door, "Well, that's it. He's the last one to go. I'm locking you guys in" he informed him, with a smirk, as Obi Wan replied,

Obi Wan: "You do know I can just turn the locks around, right?" as Rex looked confused before realising that Obi Wan lived with Anakin and Padme once,

Rex: "Oh, forgot you use to live here" he remembered as Obi Wan suddenly wished he hadn't said anything at all, just as the comm. chimed again and Rex moved to answer it,

Rex: "Hello" he answered hearing the voice of his friend and commander Cody,

_Cody_: "Rex, it's Cody" he greeted him as he nodded,

Rex: "Hey" he replied as she went on

_Cody:_ "So how'd your briefing go for your solo mission today?" he spoke as Rex looked confused,

Rex: "What briefing?" he asked

_Cody_: "The one I told you about last week" he pointed out,

Rex: looking stunned: "What? You never told me about any briefing" he told him as he went silent,

_Cody_: "Let me start over. I just got a call about a briefing for a solo mission" he started as Rex relaxed more, hearing him continue "I think you can still make it. It's down at the Jedi Temple's hanger" he informed him

Rex: "I'll be there" he told him, hanging up, he shrugged, "Uh, I'm gonna take off" he informed them, starting to leave, however, Satine, Obi Wan and Ahsoka weren't about to let him go that easily,

Satine: "What?" she asked him as Ahsoka quickly informed him,

Ahsoka: "Wait! You don't get to leave. I've got training session to attend to with two other padawans" she reminded him

Satine: "And we paid for a room that we're suppose to be in right now" she added as Ahsoka explained to them,

Ahsoka: "Well, okay, now only one of us has to stay here with Luke and Leia. Okay, and as the person who realised that, I get to go" she told them before Satine stopped her,

Satine: "No, no, no, no, no" she quickly stopped her, "Let's figure out a fair way to decide who's staying" she explained as Palo spoke up,

Rex: "Oh, I got it. Okay, everyone pick a number from one to 10, all right?" he asked before adding, "Whoever gets the highest number gets to go first" as Rex just rolled eyes,

Satine: "Okay, 10" she told them as Satine went on,

Rex: "Okay, Satine picks 10. I call nine" he told them, looking around, "Anyone else?" he asked as Ahsoka suggested another idea,

Ahsoka: "No, let's just draw straws" she told them as Satine agreed,

Satine: "Okay" but Rex had more suggestions

Rex: "Or we could flip a credit and multiply the answer…." He was cut off by Obi Wan, who was bored of Rex's tries,

Obi Wan: "I'm begging you to stop" he told him as Rex went quiet,

Rex: "Right" he agreed as Satine remembered another idea,

Satine: "Okay, how about this? We got wind up toys for Luke and Leia for their birthday. We can make them race, and whoever comes in last stays" she explained as Ahsoka became excited,

Ahsoka: "Yeah, let's do that!" she shouted as Obi Wan joined in,

Obi Wan: "That sounds more than the thing we'll do on Alderaan!" he exclaimed as all four rushed over to the present table, where Satine picked up the three toys for each of them,

Satine: "Okay, everybody, pick your toys!" she told them as Ahsoka screamed once more,

Ahsoka: "I want the wampa!" as Obi Wan corrected her,

Obi Wan: "That's a wookiee!" he as she screamed once more,

Ahsoka: "I'm too excited!" as Satine handed them out,

Satine: "Ahsoka, you get the wookie, Rex, you get the droid" she told them as Rex smirked,

Rex: "Oh yeah!" he muttered as Sabe went on,

Satine: "And Obi Wan and I get the Ewok" she finished, "And the race is going to go from here to here" she added, taking two cups, she indicated where the markers would be as Obi Wan, Ahsoka and Rex moved over to her,

Satine: "Now, the one who comes in last stays!" she reminded them

Rex: "Okay, ladies and gentleman wind your toys" he informed them,

Ahsoka: "Okay. On your mark, get, set go!" she exclaimed as Ahsoka urged her little toy on,

Ahsoka: "Go, go, go!" she shouted as Rex joined in,

Rex: "Come on, droid!" he exclaimed,

Satine: "What are you cheering at?" she asked as the small ewok just barked angering Satine and Obi Wan, "Well, how is that gonna help?" she asked it as Obi Wan spoke up,

Obi Wan: "I brought you! How did I forget that that's all you do?" as Rex and Ahsoka's toys finished,

Rex: "Way to go, droid!" he told him, picking up as Ahsoka picked up her toy,

Ahsoka: "Good job, Alan" she told the bear, placing them back on the table before turning back to Obi Wan and Satine,

Rex: "Hey, good race, you guys" he told him

Ahsoka: "Yeah, see you later" she told them, moving to the door as Satine quickly pointed out,

Satine: "No, no, no, Wait. We didn't lose. The rules clearly stated that the last one to cross the finish line was the loser, well, our ewok never crossed the finish line, so technically…." She was cut off by Obi Wan,

Obi Wan: "They left" he simply replied as Sabe turned around, to see that Rex and Ahsoka were in fact gone, leaving them behind. Anakin and Padme were not going to be happy about this and will Obi Wan and Satine ever get their weekend away?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Setting: Satine's speeder **

The night had become long. The bakery had closed shop so Padme and Anakin were given no choice but to head home with their wrong cake. On their way home; unfortunately, Padme had just received more bad news from Satine,

Padme: "No, there isn't time to go to the bakery. We're gonna come home?" she told Satine over the comlink before exclaiming, "Everybody left!" glancing over at Anakin sighing "All right, well, tell Luke and Leia that we'll be there as soon as we can. Bye" she finished, hanging up, she went to place the comlink back in her bag, before the speeder started to slid,

Anakin: "Padme!" he exclaimed as she quickly took control again,

Padme: "Oh, god, sorry!" she replied as Anakin added,

Anakin: "I can't believe they gave you a ticket. You're such a good driver" as Padme just sighed,

Padme: "Luke and Leia are awake" she told him as he looked over at her,

Anakin: "Yeah?" he asked as Padme sighed once more,

Padme: "I can't believe this. This is their first birthday, they're awake, we're not even there. Everybody left. We still have this stupid obscene cake"

Anakin: "Hey, maybe I can fix that. You know, try to turn it into something else" he tried to assured her as she went on,

Padme: "Oh, don't even bother" she replied, "We've already ruined their first birthday. And do you know how important these early experiences are, Anakin? Very!" she informed him, "According to the back cover of that book that Rex gave me" she added as Anakin looked up from his work, trying to re assure her once more,

Anakin: "Padme, they're not gonna remember this" he told her,

Padme: wanting to agree but couldn't "I guess" she muttered, "Oh, I just had such an idea of what this day would be like, you know?" she asked, "Luke and Leia, laughing, and everybody singing gathered around their cake, singing 'Happy Birthday, and then we would all…" she stopped when a another speeder slowed down in front of her, causing her to yell, "Hey, get out of the road, you stupid student driver!" she shouted, as Anakin looked at her,

Padme: "They have to learn" she told him as Anakin finally finished his work,

Anakin: "Hey" he spoke as she asked,

Padme: "What?" as he went on,

Anakin: "This is not bad" as Padme glanced down at the cake, in shock,

Padme: "Oh, my god. Look, you made it into a bunny. How did you do that?" she asked still stunned,

Anakin: "Well, I just made these two things cheeks, and then I split this to make ears" he explained as it brought a smile to Padme,

Padme: "Well, I am very impressed" she replied as Anakin smirked,

Anakin: "Some can sing, some can dance, I, apparently can turn phallic cakes into woodland creatures" he laughed as they continued to make their way back home.

Satine and Obi Wan sat on the floor of the living room, with Luke in Obi Wan's lap and Leia in Satine's lap, both dressed in their stylish adorable birthday outfits Padme had set out for them, Satine had lined up all their toys, now explaining to them about how to tidy them up,

Satine: 'Now another way to organise your stuffed animals is by size" she told them as Obi Wan rolled his eyes,

Obi Wan: "I'm sorry, is this a game for Luke and Leia or a game for Satine?" he asked as Satine looked taken back,

Satinee: "Game?" she asked, hoping she was teaching them, not playing games as Obi Wan shrugged, looking at Luke and Leia,

Obi Wan: "Luke, Leia, do you even know it's your birthday today? You're one. 1 year old. That's little" he told them, as Luke and Leia unexpectedly shocked them

Luke and Leia: "One" they softly spoke as Satine and Obi Wan gasped,

Obi Wan: "That's my twins" he praised them as Satine smiled at Leia and Luke,

Satine: 'That's how old you are" she told them, as Obi Wan looked shocked,

Obi Wan: 'Did I teach them that? Did I just impart wisdom?" he asked as Satine smiled, looking at him, as she cuddled Leia,

Satine: "Awe, I want one" she replied as Obi Wan looked at her,

Obi Wan: "I know" he told her as Obi Wan looked around,

Obi Wan: "There's no one around, why don't we take these two?" he asked as Satine piped up,

Satine: 'And head to Endor" as Obi Wan quickly added,

Obi Wan: 'I was kidding" as she shook her head,

Satine: 'I wasn't, let's get going!" she exclaimed just as the front door slid open once more and in came Ahsoka,

Ahsoka: "Hey, are Anakin and Padme back?" she asked, before seeing Leia and Luke on Obi Wan and Satine's laps,

Satine: "No, not yet" she replied,

Ahsoka: "Oh good, I didn't miss the party" she added, as Satine asked,

Satine: What about your training partners?" she asked as Ahsoka sat down next to Obi Wan,

Obi Wan: "I just felt so bad missing this. So I just activated the remotes for them. As long as I'm back in five or six hours, it'll be all right" she replied just as the door opened once more and Rex rushed in, almost out of breath

Rex: "Okay, if, Anakin and Padme ask, I've been here the whole time" he breathed, "The whole time" he repeated, leaning on the wall for support and he was out of breath, as the door slid open again, he turned around,

Rex: "I've been here the whole time!" he exclaimed as Anakin and Padme simply looked at him,

Anakin: "Rex, we just saw you. You ran past us in the hall" he informed him, placing the cake down on the kitchen bench as Padme slipped off her cloak,

Padme: "Rex, I don't care that you left. I'm just glad that you're here" she replied, hanging the cloak up as Rex moved for the holo camera as Obi Wan waved them over,

Obi Wan: "Hey, guys, come over here, look what Luke and Leia just did" he told them as they moved closer, and Obi Wan turned back to the twins,

Padme: "What?" she asked, moving over to where they were sitting,

Obi Wan: "Luke, Leia, how old are you?" he asked, "How old are you?" he asked once more, holding up his finger, as Luke and Leia smiled, holding up a finger each,

Luke and Leia: "One" they bubbled as Anakin and Padme gasped in amazement as Padme felt the tears swelling,

Padme: "Oh, Luke and Leia, that's right. You're that many" she cried as Rex smirked, taking the cake into his hands,

Rex: "They're geniuses" he observed before he tells them

Rex: "I'll put a candle on the cake" he told them as Padme awed,

Padme: "Oh, Luke, Leia, look at your stuffed animals lined up so neatly" she told them as Satine smirked,

Satine: "Thanks" she replied, beaming about her work as Rex moved back carrying the birthday cake, as Anakin moved behind Obi Wan, watching Rex set the cake down, Anakin spoke,

Anakin: "Here we go, Luke and Leia's first birthday cake" looking up at Padme, who looked like she was nearly in tears,

Anakin: "What's wrong, are you okay?" he asked as Padme waved her hands in front of her,

Padme: "Nothing, I'm fine. These are happy tears" she cried, "This is just what I wanted" she finished, as everyone looked down at the cake, Satine and Obi Wan holding onto Luke and Leia as Ahsoka pointed out,

Ahsoka: "Hey, you look you made it into a bunny" as Anakin looked once more. It was his handy work however now he didn't like what he had done. He then groaned,

Anakin: "What is wrong with me? It looked more delicious when it was a penis!" he exclaimed


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Setting: Padme and Anakin's apartment**

As night fell, Padme and Anakin looked around the apartment, filled with presents, food and empty plates, Luke and Leia had been put to bed after tiring themselves out from playing with all their toys.

Rex, Obi Wan, Satine and Ahsoka were all gone so using the quiet time to their advantage, Padme and Anakin felt it was time for their message to Luke and Leia,

Anakin: "Ready?" he asked, positioning himself alongside Padme,

Padme: "Yes" she smiled as Anakin leaned over to the holo camera, turning it on,

Anakin: "And record" he added as Padme and Anakin looked into the camera,

Padme: "Hi, Luke and Leia. Well, your first birthday has come and gone, and…" they were cut off by the sounds of Obi Wan, Satine, Rex and Ahsoka's screams coming from the hall,

Padme and Anakin both moved towards the door, sliding it open to see their four friends sitting around a small group of toys meant for the twins, racing them against each other, hoping their's would win,

Obi Wan/Satine/Rex/Ahsoka: "Go! Go! Come on!" they screamed, as Ahsoka went on,

Ahsoka: "Go! Go, Alan! Run you hairy bastard!" she screamed as Anakin, Padme, Satine, Obi Wan and Rex all looked in shock at her sudden outburst.


End file.
